Find out who your friends are
by hotchrockette
Summary: Aaron Hotchner had friends throughout his life that have come and gone but the six people he works with that have been there with him, he finally realizes that they are here to stay.


Aaron Hotchner knew he had his team behind him and the support was more than he could ask for he thought he could trust Gideon and Elle but the former just up and left without warning or word just an I'm sorry to Reid and, the latter lost her head after blowing an undercover operation then going after the unsub herself. As time passed Prentiss then Rossi joined the team they slowly became a family Rossi was the first to be there when Haley asked for divorce, he would just sit in one of the visitor chairs in hotch's office and listen to him vent or just sit there in silence as he stared out the window know sometimes saying nothing at all is better, that silent support just knowing that if and when he was ready he had an ear. Even during his darkest times Rossi was there to set hotch up with a realtor for his old house he became assistant coach for his son's soccer team and gave him some pretty good advice when it came to relationships (even though hotch would never admit it). The second was Garcia while she had been there from the beginning it was her quirkiness her belief in the good in people was a breath of fresh air after he got released from the hospital after Foyet's attack and return to work there was a Tupperware bowl of fresh cookies sitting on his desk and for the first time since sending Haley and Jack in protective custody a smile tugged at his lips not long after that she was able to get a feed of the dash cam of the Marshall's car who was at the time looking after his family and he was able to see his son which she could never really understand how much that meant to him what meant the most however, while the team was searching for Bosala in Rossi's home town Garcia actually captured and printed out the picture of Jack from the dash cam when Hotch returned there was the picture in a frame with a post it note on top "_sir, hope this makes you feel better oh and don't worry little hotch got a birthday present from daddy.-PG"_ what she didn't know is that night when he went back to his lonely apartment, he curled up with the picture and slept a full 6 hours with only blissful dreams. Prentiss was the one to bring sarcasm and whit bringing small twitches of his lips (which if you knew Aaron Hotchner that's the closest you are going to a smile get unless your name is Jack Hotchner), back to the team since Elle left she would be right there with Morgan picking on Reid or drooling with JJ and Garcia over men but, always had an ear ready for any of them that needed it letting him know in her own way that the team would always be there for him that he can trust women or at least her and the women on this team. Morgan however, did more than he ever could imagine by breaking through the barriers in New York to get to him and Kate Joyner chasing after the unsub also taking the ambulance away from the hospital, Morgan also stepped up to the plate after Strauss was out for his blood again and became Unit Chief with the promise, _"after we catch foyet all of this goes back to normal". _JJ was a different story however, she is like his little sister although either of them would never admit it, she was the first person he trusted with Jack yes he could have sent Jack out with another officer or even Rossi or Prentiss but he knew Jack could tell something wasn't right and needed a mother's touch and since his son would not be receiving his own mother's again he went to the next best thing even three years after Haley's death he still ask JJ to help him out with Jack when he or Jessica can't. Last but not least Spencer Reid the little brother that "_was left in a basket on the door step of the FBI." _ With his analytical and scientific mind is keeping him on his toes.

As he is sitting under Rossi's gazebo around the fire pit, with his girlfriend and a sleeping son in his lap looking around at his team or his family seeing to his right a very happy JJ with her new husband cuddling with a sleepy Henry, Reid sitting next to Morgan and Garcia talking their heads off with numerous hangover remedies. On his left were Rossi and Strauss which he still can't wrap his head around not that he would try. Now as of tomorrow he is going to have to find a way to tell them that the band is going to be one member short although the somber mood floating in the air they all knew that something was wrong and by the way Prentiss danced with everybody then left it was her own way to say good bye although she made him promise to protect them. Although there were something's he wishes he could go back and change these people he would not and he has their backs just as they have his, he know who his friends are not that he ever had a doubt.


End file.
